Just Give it Some Time
by Remember Cedric Diggory
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are rivals at school. Every one wants to see them together, except for them. Will a competition at school bring them together at last, or will it push them farther apart? PG-13 for swearing.
1. Bowler Hats and Hamsters

Just Give it Some Time...

A/N: Here, my first chapter of my Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, this was written at like one o'clock last night so don't sue me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the characters, probably not even the plot. I'm sure some large corporation owns it so don't sue me. I have no money anyway.

She was beautiful. Wait, no. She was magnificent. She had it all - she was intelligent, she was kind with just enough spunk; she had that air around her... Don't start with me, you'll never win. She was perfect. The only problem was, she was Lily Evans. His sworn enemy.

He really wasn't quite sure as to how the whole feud had started. The one thing James Potter knew was that he never wanted it. Well, okay. Maybe he did want it at the beginning, but he certainly didn't want it now. Honestly, he'd prefer to call the whole thing off. They could be great together. She was very smart - she should try pulling a prank some time. He knew she'd be amazing at it, just like she was at everything else...

"Potter. Potter! POTTER!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Hey Prongs. Wake up. I can't believe you're daydreaming! Guys don't do that." James's friend Sirius whispered.

He snapped his head up. Sirius was right as much as he hated to say it. Guy don't daydream. Well, of course not all guys had Lily to daydream about either...

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly demonstrate for the class how to turn your hat into a hamster?"

With a bored expression on his face, James did as he was told and turned his bowler hat into a teddy bear hamster. Good thing he'd always been good at transfiguration...

"Very well done Mr. Potter. I would award you house points were it not for the nap you decided to take earlier. We'll just call it even."

The class snickered, all except for one. Lily wasn't just chuckling. She was hysterical.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that guys don't daydream? Which girl was it this time? Moaning Myrtle? I saw you go into that girls bathroom you know..."

Professor McGonagall struggled to maintain order in her classroom.

"That's enough. Stop it. Now."

James turned a shade darker than scarlet. Oh yes. He remembered exactly why he loathed her. Her big mouth.


	2. We Always Hurt the Ones We Love

**Just Give it Some Time**

_Chapter 2_

We Always Hurt the Ones We Love.

-----

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I've tried to make this one longer. Thanks for all the helpful feedback. Enjoy the story!

-----

That pathetic loser.

Look at him, over there napping with that ridiculous grin on his face. I wonder who he's thinking about...

Wait. Never mind. I did NOT just ask that question. Wasn't me. Nope.

Lily Evans poked her best friend Anne-Marie Johnson in the side.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

"Look at that oaf over there."

"You surely can't mean Sirius. He's so dreamy..."  
  
"No, of course I didn't mean Sirius. I meant Potter. He's got that goofy little grin on his face... And he's drooling!" Lily said in a hushed whisper.

"Well I didn't even notice. I don't see why YOU did. You CLAIM not to like him. I'm not quite sure that I believe you anymore Lily. You're always staring at him and then saying you don't like him. I know you do."

Lily and Anne-Marie's conversation was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sure whatever you two are talking about must be immensely interesting, but I would prefer if you didn't talk about it during my class. Five points from Gryffindor a piece. Now... You Mr. Potter. Potter! POTTER!"

"Looks like he got caught." Lily giggled.

She watched as Sirius nudged him to get him conscious again, then whispered something in his ear.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly demonstrate for the class how to turn your hat into a hamster?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Lily watched as he did it. She had to admit, that was an awfully cute hamster. Well. It's not like she CARED or anything. Because of course she didn't.

"Aw! What a cute little thing! Maybe McGonagall will let us keep them..." Anne-Marie said.

"I doubt it. Although I could use a little pet to keep me company. I could even call him Jam-... I mean Floyd. Yes, Floyd would be a very good name for a hamster."

"You weren't going to say Floyd. You want to name your hamster James! That's so sweet!"

"I did not. I wasn't going to say James. Stop accusing me!" Lily said with a gruff voice. "I don't like Potter!"

Their shout-whispering match was interrupted by the professor speaking.

"Very well done Mr. Potter. I would award you house points were it not for the nap you decided to take earlier. We'll just call it even."

Lily couldn't help herself. It just came out! Honestly, she really didn't mean to. She realized it was true. You always hurt the ones you love.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that guys don't daydream? Which girl was it this time? Moaning Myrtle? I saw you go into that girl's bathroom you know..."

She felt awful as she watched his face turn beet red. He was never going to like her back now. But it wasn't as if that mattered. She didn't like him anyway.

"That was a bit harsh you know Lily. You didn't have to be so mean. We all daydream sometimes. I've caught you doing it before!"

"Sure, but... Well I'm a girl and he's a guy an-"

"Thank goodness. It would be a bit odd if you were both guys..."

"ANNE! I don't like him! I don't see why you think I do!"

"Fine. Be that way. Deny your feelings, but you know, they'll come back to haunt you. He likes you too you know. I wasn't supposed to tell you that, but Sirius told me and I just thought you should know. Sometimes you're so stubborn."

He liked me? But... That's not possible! He's hated me ever since second year. I don't even know why!

As she was walking out of the classroom on her way to dinner, James ran right into her, scattering her books all across the floor.

"Whoops. Sorry. Didn't see you there."

I doubted that.


	3. A Rare Moment of Compassion

Just Give it Some Time

Chapter Three: A Rare Moment of Compassion

-----

A/N: Sorry guys! I've been busy lately, but I hope you guys are still reading! I promise to update more! This chapter is written as an omniprescent, somebody who sees all and knows all, just so you know. It's not like the other two. I will switch off points of view from now on, with some chapters being Lily's, some James's and some as an omniprescent. Now, onwards march!

-----

Two weeks after the transfiguration incident, both James and Lily were on their way to dinner, and as usual, they were both late. Lily had her hands full of materials for potions, as did James. Neither of them wanted to miss the delicious pasta the cooks had concocted for tonight, so they were rushing and going a bit too fast. WHAM! They ran into each other, scattering their books and ingredients all over the entrance hall.

"YOU!" Lily gasped.

"YOU!" James shouted.

"I hope you know you are going to pick everything up." Lily spit out at him.

"Well if I'm picking up your books, you're picking up mine."

"Fine." Lily shot back.

They stormed off to opposite sides of the hall, but somehow ended up getting nearer the center, and each other. Suddenly, they reached for the same book.

"Oh. Um. I thought that was yours." James stammered.

"And I thought it was yours." Lily managed, her cheeks gaining a tinge of red.

"Well, if it's not mine, and not yours, then whose is it?" James spoke, more to himself than her.

"Why don't we take a look?"

They looked inside the front cover and recognized the handwriting immediately. Well, at least James did. He would know that spidery handwriting anywhere. It was that lousy boy, Severus Snape. He watched Lily's face as she looked in confusion at the writing. Damn. She was beautiful.

Meanwhile, Lily was puzzling over the writing. It was loosely connected, and was difficult to read. Finally, she got to a page she could read. She gasped at what was written.

Severus Lily  
Lily loves Severus  
Lily Snape  
Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape

James could hardly suppress his laughter. He was trying so hard. He didn't want her to think that he was a bastard completely incapable of caring for anybody, but he thought it was hilarious how that buffoon thought Lily would ever like him.

Lily almost cried when she saw the paper. She felt so awful for him, that he was teased about being emotional, and even gay. The paper proved that not only did he care about her, but that he was madly in love with her. As much as that scared her, she felt helpless. She had no idea what she would ever do about this. James would no doubt be all over it, making fun of her, teasing her for something she hadn't wanted to happen. She let a tear slide down her cheek.

James saw the tear, and caught in the moment he stroked her hair. How soft it was...

Lily felt the hand on her hair, and realized that she had let James see her when she was weak. This wasn't the James she knew, though. It was a kinder, gentler human. It was almost as though he actually cared about her... She leaned back against his chest, and let another tear go.

James couldn't last much longer. He needed to be near her so bad, but he couldn't ruin his reputation. After comforting her a little bit longer, he let go. Grabbing his books, he went into the great hall. Lily was left all alone. She took her books, snuck back into the common room, and cried. She wasn't hungry anymore.


	4. Cheers, Whistles, and Other Assorted Non...

Just Give it Some Time

Chapter Four: Cheers, Whistles, and Other Assorted Nonsense

A/N Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I would like some more, if you all don't mind. They help me update faster. ;-)

I apologize for errors in the last chapter. I didn't realize that doesn't recognize the "plus" symbol. It should have read "Severus (plus) Lily" Also, I realize the last chapter was rather... Out of character I suppose you could say. I'm really sorry about that. Just wanted to write some sop. Don't sue me, and I promise future chapters won't be like this. At least, not all of them. This chapter probably won't be that funny, but I absolutely promise you that the next chapters will be. And they won't take so long to write either.

And now, on with the story.

((OMNIPRESCENT))

* * *

It was February when Dumbledore announced the contest that would be taking place in just a few short months. Lily and James had been ignoring each other, or at least attempting to. They of course would sneak glances at each other. Anne-Marie and Sirius noticed though. Meanwhile, Anne and Sirius had hooked up, and had been going out for about a month, which was a new record for Sirius. It was brought on by the mutual feeling that Lily and James were meant for each other. Both had been scheming for quite away to get those two together for a long time, but by putting their heads together, they might be able to find some way to get it together faster.

On the first Sunday dinner of February, Dumbledore stood up in front of the Great Hall.

"As you all know, we here at Hogwarts encourage relationships between different houses. But, in the course of events, occasionally something comes along where we want to have some competition between each of the four. So, for the next three months, forget all bonds of brotherhood between your fellow Hogwarts houses. I have decided to introduce the TeamMAGIC competition."

He paused here for dramatic effect. The crowd just stared at him, boredom evident in their eyes.  
"Ahem. Well. This competition will consist of three competitions, one a month, hence the three months we will be spending on this. Each competition will challenge a different strength. One competition will test your physical strength, one your intelligence, and one will test your emotional strength, as well as your ability to handle situations thrown your way.

"Each house will have four competitors, to form a team. The first two will be the prefects from your house, and the other two will be students of their choice. The rest of you will be involved though. You will be able to assist your house's team with advice and reassurance. You all will be present at each one of the competitions, and because you will be missing classes, I have decided to cancel all exams for the next three months."

This brought scattered applause. Dumbledore stood poised, waiting for more, but none came.

"And you will have no classes for each week in which there is a competition, in order to help your team succeed."

Finally, the crowd yelled, screamed, cheered, clapped, whistled, and made all other sorts of noises. Dumbledore couldn't help but grin.  
"Settle, please, students. Just because you are getting out of classes, doesn't mean there won't be work to be done. Each house will be in setting up a competition, and the fourth house will be in charge of refreshments and cleaning up after the events.  
"With that in mind, let us have each of the prefects from each house come up here to announce who they have chosen and to pick what their house will be in charge of."

Two people from each table stood up and walked to the front of the room. Each person then announced who they had picked. When it was Lily's turn, she confidently said Anne-Marie Johnson, then stepped to the bowl full of numbers. She drew one, and said loudly "Gryffindor will be in charge of the third and final competition." James stood up and shouted "I have chosen Sirius Black as my partner in the competition. Gryffindor will kick all of your rear ends!"

"Quite enough, Mr. Potter. Please sit down. Now, in case all of you were too busy chattering amongst yourselves, Hufflepuff will be in charge of the first competition, Ravenclaw the second, Gryffindor the third. Which leaves Slytherin to refreshments and garbage duty." Dumbledore stepped down and said "Now, dig in."

James and Lily walked back to the Gryffindor table, and were received with cheers, whistles, and other assorted nonsense. James and Sirius hit knuckles, and Anne gushed to Lily.  
"Lily, I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun. All you have to do is go out with James, and then all the competitions will be a double date!"

"ANNE! How often do I have to tell you? I don't like Potter! Get used to that!"

"Yes, Lily, I'm sure. And the Earth is flat."

Shooting Anne a dirty look, Lily ate the rest of her dinner in silence.


End file.
